Trevor
by Ninja Girl
Summary: Tying up loose ends. Just a short story.


Trevor  
  
Summary: Tying up loose ends.  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Friday Baldwin or anything affiliated with the book Friday. Furthermore, they belong to the successor of the late Robert A. Heinlein.  
A/N: Okay, the chances that anyone is going to read this is one in......a very big number. The chances that anyone will read it and understand and/or like it are even smaller. The chances that I'm going to care? There isn't any.  
  
Friday Baldwin, you haven't heard a word I've said! Janet looked angry, and she had a very good reason. I hadn't been paying attention. I had been thinking of Pete. No, I had been thinking of Mac, the human rapist, not Pete, my AP husband.   
And while I had been correcting my thoughts, Janet had been talking again.  
  
Fer gossake, Janet, I'm thinking here.  
About what may I ask? What is so important that you wouldn't even know if I was predicting the next Red Thursday?  
You said something about Red Thursday?  
Janet looked really exasperated now. I had a feeling what she was saying had no relation to Red Thursday.  
How, Friday?  
How did Red Thursday happen? I knew I was already in hot water, but I couldn't keep my thinking straight.  
How do you not hear me?  
I was about to admit that I had no clue, when there was a knock on the door. Janet went to answer it, I stayed in the kitchen.  
He said he was looking for something, but I didn't catch what. He looked familiar. But not from Botany Bay. From Terra-Luna. I racked my brain for a name. That was when it hit me. Trevor.  
Sorry. I don't know what you're talking about.  
I ran outside.  
Trevor recognized me instantly.  
I'm sorry to have disturbed you, he mumbled. I'll be going.  
No you won't. I have some things to say. I didn't mean offense when I brought up the subject of artificial persons.  
Of course you didn't. No one ever does. He turned away.  
Hold it. I didn't mean offense because I meant _warning_. People say they can always distinguish an AP. We can't even distinguish each other.  
He looked at me curiously. Go on.  
I..... I scared you away, and I didn't mean to.  
So... are you?  
Yeah. At the time, you were the first AP I'd seen out of the crèche. I'd have loved to get to know you.  
At the time?  
Until about twenty years ago. Botany Bay years. Trevor was grinning shyly.  
I was really looking forward to that. That was, could I get past the tough Marjorie Baldwin.  
Call me Friday. Or I'll call you Trevor _Andrews._  
Call me Shilah. Or your Call me Friday' efforts will have been in vain.  
Okay Shilah.  
Okay Friday.  
Janet finally broke in. How come you listen when he talks?  
I decided to ignore her, and invited Shilah in. He refused, but I kept trying. We have pets. That won't hold it against you if you're superhuman. Georges' comment about human and non-human had stayed with me all those years. I added slyly, we have a little fox terrier bitch.  
You remembered.  
I still have the letter. So, do you want to come in? I wondered if he knew how much I wanted him to come in. I was elated he was still alive, let alone standing in my doorway. I wondered if he was married. And then I realized he was talking to me. Janet was wrong. I don't even listen when he talks.  
Excuse me?  
I'm looking for an old farmhouse. Should be able to stay there. I.......I'm supposed to deliver a message.  
Off planet courier, eh? I was one of those. Once. Isn't this where you deliver your message and get killed? I joked, thinking of my own experiences.  
Yeah, something like that, he mumbled. I realized he was serious.   
Oh. You could stay here if you like. You'll need to stay about a week right now.  
He smiled, and it reminded me of the way he looked when I gave him the pleasure of looking down my shirt. That would be nice.  
Well, this part of my story doesn't have much to tell. I introduced him to Pete and Tilly, and he ended up staying with us longer than we had planned. But only a few years longer. So far. It's nice having him around. Knowing he's safe. It took him awhile to get over the initial shock of so many APs in one household, but he adjusted. We all adjusted.  



End file.
